At Least It's You
by Galenchia
Summary: [Oneshot] An onlooker finds himself grateful for the meeting of two past acquaintances. [Hints of Clerith, Zerith, and ZackxCloud]


**At Least It's You**

_Galenchia:_ Tcha. The muses for my other story are hiding, so I hoped that writing this one-shot would encourage them to return! Well, it's unsuccessful so far…Maybe I simply wrote it for the Zack/Cloud implications. xD Oh, and on another note: I'm so familiar with seeing Aeris referred to as 'Aerith', that I simply made it that way for the fic. I like 'Aerith' better, anyway. : 3 My apologies for any inconvenience due to this alteration.

Suggested background music: Galenchia was listening to "My Sundown" by Jimmy Eat World while writing this, if you're interested. :D

Fanfiction basis: Final Fantasy VII (Whooo!)

Rating: K -PLUS- (FF.N eats plus signs), PG; for hints of past shounen-ai, and safety

Type: In-game (Disc 1), POV Genre: General/Spiritual

Summary: (One-shot) An onlooker finds himself grateful for the meeting of two past acquaintances. (Hints of Clerith, Zerith, and ZackxCloud)

Warnings: Uh, hints of past shounen-ai, I guess, minor language…and that's about all. OoC Zack? I tried to make it sound accurate, though, dears. Forgive any mistakes. –Blows kisses.- xD

Pairing(s): Hints of Cloud/Aerith and Zack/Aerith (though both could be passed off as comradeship), hints of past Zack/Cloud; hell, if you squint, you can find whatever pairing you want, and everyone's happy. xD

Disclaimer: If I owned FFVII, Tifa would not have such an obviously artificial chest circumference. As it stands, she still does. And I still don't own any of the Final Fantasy series. –Snickers.-

* * *

I'm not sure if this is the right kind of place for me. I mean, the Lifestream? I just feel out of place. So how does the former First Class SOLDIER, the one and only Zack, occupy himself while floating around in the Planet? Well, generally I see how things are going on the surface. 

Sometimes it's a depressing activity, honestly. I'll even admit that occasionally I worry about you guys down there. Aerith has had it tough. What with the Shinra after her and the recent issues in the Midgar Sectors, I've been concerned. I wish I could be there to help her out, at least a bit…but I guess that idea is out of the question.

Like I've always told her, though, she can be quite the lucky girl; you know, I tried to convince her to visit some casino with me once, since I was so sure she would be a winning charm…but that's beside the point. As I was saying, Aerith apparently hit another lucky break, because she found someone who could look after her, offer her a hand. And that 'someone' was you, Cloud. When I saw your encounter in Sector 5, I knew I could breathe a sigh of relief: I knew I could trust you to take care of her.

Regardless of the stupid guilt over my death that you insist upon lugging around on your shoulders, you were always a great friend, Spike. Usually you were the more responsible one in our pair. You ran around following my crazy plots, but you also tried to keep me from getting both of us into too much trouble. The key word there is 'tried.'

You took care of yourself alright in SOLDIER up until I met you; now that's saying something. You learned how to swing around the broadsword; and, had you been in better shape, you certainly could've taken out a few of the jackasses that were hunting us down after our little escape. I always thought you were a quick learner.

I can just imagine the blush on your face if you could hear me proclaiming that you were quite a good lover, too. Some things never change, Spike; you always would get embarrassed if I mentioned something like that so bluntly (of course, I would always seize the opportunity to tease you about it.) I never had to question your faithfulness, or any of that crap; you were always 'good old loyal Spike.' I still can't understand (for spending so much time with someone who talks as often as I did) how you constantly managed to listen, no matter what I decided to ramble about. But I suppose I can't understand how you did a lot of things, when I think about it.

I see you two now, Spike. You and Aerith are in a cable car on a tour of the Gold Saucer. She always told me she wanted to ride that; we just never had the opportunity. At least she's riding it with you. I have to admit, she looks happy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pretty happy, as well. You're still too serious, Cloud. Let it out once in a while: You can smile, too.

Aerith's a good person. I'm sure you realize that. I often wish that I could still be looking out for her…I often wish that I could still be there with you. It's alright, though. At least it's you that's taking care of Aerith.

Fate has a funny sense of humor: I find it ironic that two of the people I was truly watching over are now minding each other. Go figure, huh? But I am glad, Spike. I'm glad that you're protecting her; I'm glad that she's trying to open you up. You could call it a give-give relationship, since everyone wins.

I still miss you both…but you know, I'm not as worried about you two now. Not anymore.

* * *

_Galenchia:_ Eh, it was shorter than I anticipated, but short and sweet, as they say! I hope that you enjoyed reading. Feel free to leave me some comments, suggestions, and all those lovely tidbits. And please inform me if you'd like to see pieces similar to this in the future. –Nods.- Thanks, dears. x3 

Galenchia, exeunt.


End file.
